Highlight Reel
by QuothingNevermore
Summary: Chris Jericho is now hosting a show that is actually same in WWE but very different. Warning: Crude, Sexual humor and strong language.


Summary: Chris Jericho setting up with his late night TV show called the Highlight Reel. Request are accepted, if ok.

Disclaimer: I don't want to patronize the real event of the Highlight Reel, this idea only belongs to me. you can ask me who will be the guest even out of this world characters. once again, I don't own anything, just the idea of the story.

* * *

Chris Jericho is setting up in the stage at New York for his new tv show called the "Highlight Reel", he told the backstage crew and the writers that, he does not need to memorize the lines. Soundmen also are preparing for his theme, like in his WWE theme with the countdown of course. Producers are ready with the video cameras in front for the stage. Not near or far but enough to see the taping. Lightmen also putting big lights yet the stage, not too bright but only enough to lighten the stage up. props men are setting two chairs and one table. Cameramen, also with their hand video camera, for a view of the show. And the director is now there to observe if they are doing a good job. Wiremen are checking and tries to hide the cables and after hiding it, they are all set.

"Alright are we all set now?" Jericho is asking if they are ready to go.

"Yes sir!" All said with confidence.

"Let's go!" Jericho leaping with joy and feeling pumped up.

Justin Roberts, who is a WWE ring announcer asking Jericho if he can announce for the intro of the show.

"Cool. You're good Thanks. But Lilian is better. But, you can be a substitute if Lilian is absent." Jericho is smiling at Justin and telling him that he can be a substitute. After that, Justin smiled and waves Jericho good-bye and leave. Jericho waves to Lilian Garcia, A veteran ring announcer since 1998. After Lillian stands in front of Jericho, she asked.

"What's the catch Chris?"

"Are you all set for my new TV show called the "Highlight Reel" and introduce this awesomeness?" Jericho said with excitement.

"Well Jericho, I'll give it a shot." Lilian said with a smile.

"Thanks Lilian! You'll never regret this." Jericho said with joy as he called his crew to all set for his night show.

_6 Pm_

The stage is all set, with seat for the audience. The crew is now going to do their job. Lilian was told that she is up to do her job to introduce this new TV show. As Lilian is now in front of the audience. With a smile, she said in front of the audience with confidence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the new tv show the "Highlight Reel"!" She introduced the new show causing a major uproar of cheers of the fans.

"This is going to be exciting, funny, and enjoying to all. And now let's welcome to our host of the "Highlight Reel", he is the first undisputed champion, the Ayatollah of Rock n Rolla, King of bling-bling, Chris Jericho!" She shouts with happiness and joy, then she steps aside to go backstage.

The fans we're all excited to see Jericho with his first own TV show, which is different in the WWE. He can talk to whatever he wanted, but he must be careful of jokes as some are sensitive. The light went off causing the "ooooh" to the fans. suddenly a titantron appeared and flashed with a countdown which turns out to be his WWE theme "Break the walls down", his 2001 theme. This cause the fans to chant "Y2J" and "Lionheart"(old school fans) to show that they are excited to see him.

_6...5...4...3...2...1...0_

After that it turned to a pinball and rolls to it causing its dead-end, the wormhole. The fireworks explode, but the propsmen and pyro are very careful on not to start the fire of the show.

_Come on (Jericho)  
You know I got ya.  
Yeah.  
Now! Break the walls down!(Break down walls)_

As the lights when on, he is doing his signature Y2J pose and feels that the fans are in total excitement. He then turns in about-face and feels too good that this is his first late night show on TV, which is very different in the WWE. The lines are somewhat in extreme style which is similar to ECW since he is in the ECW for a while to become THE man who holds 2 TV title in both wrestling companies. As he stands right in front of the crowd, he then feels the crowd chanting his ring names like "Y2J", "Lionheart", "El Leon" (Mexico). He then said to the crowd.

"Welcome to the Late night show, THE HIGHLIGHT REEL!"

The crowd responded back with booming cheers that he feels like this is paradise.

"As you know, that this my first show in TV that is so different in the WWE. We talk whatever we wanted to say. This is electric, awesome, entertaining and most importantly, 100% JERICHO!" He said while giving the side chop wave to introduce to them that this is unscripted. And if it is, the line would be totally different since most of the fans watching here are in ratio of 60-40 which is the 60% of the fans are men and 40% are women so it's on balance. The fans are cheering as hell and loved the props. He then wanted to say something while during his time as a face.

"Guys, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. But thanks to you, the show début has just begun!"

He then sits down in his desk and gives them a warm smile which causes the ladies to squeal due to his handsomeness. He then said to them that since that this the début of the show, they will go home early after he announce something.

"You know. Since this show is for everyone, I want you fans to ask me who will be my very first guest here in my show. Anyone is accepted in any world. The party is on and once again. Thank you, have a wonderful evening and good night to all my Jerichoholics who are in the show right now."

After his announcement he went out to get some food and drinks,most of the fans are going home to their respective places and some loyal fans and the crew who are still in the show are waiting for him to return to the show. After a long minute, he returned along with his crew who are giving a task to go with him are him. Then they all enjoyed the debut.

* * *

Author's note: So, request are now open. I'll be waiting for the first guest. ^^. Thank you all. Anyone in any world.


End file.
